A Life of Lies
by c.slytherin
Summary: Few minutes before the wedding ceremony Hermione was gone. Draco on the other hand refuse to believe that she ran away and thinks that she was kidnapped. Is she a runaway bride they belived her to be or was she really taken away. Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hermione was in front of the mirror looking at herself making sure that everything is perfect. She was wearing her wedding dress. It was a strapless beige dress which the front was sort which was just above the knee the back of it was long. Draco said that he wanted to see her flawless long legs. The half of her hair was tied up and in perfect curls.

There was knock on the that made her stop and turn.

"Is it time already?" she asked. "what's wrong? is there a prob-" she was about to reach for her wand but it was too late.

"I'm sorry Hermione. Obliviate"

Narcissa was walking calmly to Lucuis but her face says otherwise, She whispered something to his ear that made him look at her in shocked but recovered immediately. Draco was looking at his parents and he could tell that there's something wrong.

Lucuis did not know how to tell his son without breaking his heart but he knew that he had to tell him directly and not to beat around the bush. He stood beside Draco and whispered the words he knew that would break his son's heart

"She's gone."

A/N:

Hi guys. sorry it's my first Fic. any feedback is welcome. also would like to know if you want me to continue. Thanks for reading.


	2. Author's note

HI guys. Reuploaded the story there was an error last night. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It's been a week after the supposed wedding of the century. Draco has been in his study every single day. No one even tried to disturb him after Blaise tried to talk to him.

 _*****Flashback*****_

 _"Draco? Mate?"_

 _Draco was sitting behind he's desk looking through some papers._

 _"Mate? Come on, you should rest. Stop whatever you're doing. It won't be good for you." Blaise tried again_

 _with that Draco stop and looked at Blaise with an expression that they have never seen before. He was broken. Blaise was shocked when he looked into his eyes he could see that he was lost and broken. Blaise never thought that he would see the day where Draco Malfoy is Heartbroken._

 _"Did you just say stop?" Draco said dangerously_

 _"I uh-"_

 _"I can't just stop Zabini! my fiancé is missing! I can't just stopped! I refused to believe that she left me on the day of our wedding!. She would not do that to me! She loves me! She loves me Blaise. She loves me she promised that she would never leave me."_

 _Blaise rarely see Draco cry so when he does he knew that he already reach his breaking point and he is already losing his hope._

 _"She does love you mate. Everyone knows that. You're perfect for each other. She keeps you on your toes. I promise we'll find her." with that he left Draco alone in his study._

 _****End of Flashback*****_

 _He was sitting behind his desk both hands massaging his temples. His head hurts from trying to figure out what exactly happened to Hermione._

 _*****Flashback*****_

 _When he heard his father's words he looked at him to see if he was joking but just looking at his father's expression he knew he was telling the truth but he couldn't just accept it so he ran to the room where Hermione was supposed to be preparing for the wedding._

 _"Mia! Mia where are you? Love come on stop playing around. Please just come out now." Draco said with a panicked voice_

 _"Draco?"_

 _Draco turned to see his mother with a pice of paper on her hand. Draco took the note and read the word that made he's world crumble._

 _I'm Sorry._

 _-HG_

 _*****End of Flashback*****_

Draco knew that his Mia wouldn't leave without saying goodbye or without talking things through, Specially if they both knew it still can be fixed. His parents is so convinced that Mia left him and would not be going back. He went back to the room where she last stayed and check if he can still find clues that would give him any hope. He looked every corner and he still couldn't find anything. He sat on the bed and step on something when he picked it up It was Hermione's wand.

With a new found hope he went out the room to find Blaise.

A/n :sorry guys im just making this as I go. I didn't have time to check for any errors.


	4. Offer

Hi! I can't continue with the story any more. I do have a plot in my head however I just don't know how i can still continue with the story. If anyone wants the story just let me know so that I can give you my ideas and have this finish writing.


End file.
